


Drunk Words are Sober Thoughts

by eggdar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathroom makeouts, Confident! MC, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Jealous! MC, Jealous! Mammon, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggdar/pseuds/eggdar
Summary: Asmo, Mammon, and Y/N pull up to the hottest party in all of Devildom. Mammon and Y/N drink too much. Shenanigans ensue. Handsy bathroom makeouts."You looked him in the eyes teasingly while looking up at him. “Or, on a second thought, maybe I’ll go talk to that demon right now. I’m trying to have a fun night out, you know.”“Yeah? You sure you wanna do that?” Mammon smirked and narrowed his eyes. He puts an arm around your waist. “What makes you think I’ll let you?”Damn, you think, you should get him drunk more often. Maybe it’s because you’re tipsy, but confident Mammon was kind of hot."
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Drunk Words are Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> note: I made up some characters, for plot purposes.

You looked at yourself in the mirror as she put on the finishing touches to your makeup. After a few swipes of lip gloss, you stood back to look at your work. Your outfit was gorgeous and your makeup was flawless. Tonight, you were feeling yourself. Everything fell into place, and you knew you were in for a fun night. Of course, you always had a great time whenever you went out with Asmo and Mammon, the two biggest party animals in all of the Underworld. But tonight was the biggest function in all of Devildom, second only to Diavolo’s birthday party. Known for attracting elite socialites and famous stars, tonight’s party was going to be a hotspot for Devildom’s most famous and most attractive demons, at least according to Asmo. 

As you were adjusting her outfit, your D.D.D. lit up; Asmo just texted you. 

Asmobaby: hey cutie, lmk when ur done 

getting pretty <3

Y/N: ok, im pretty much done now. ur room?

Asmobaby: like always~

You couldn’t help but feel excited. After a last look in the mirror, you giddily walked down to Asmo’s room for the pregame. Asmo demanded they always take a few shots before heading off to whatever crazy adventure he had planned for that night. He said it’s the key for a good night, and honestly, you never complained. You never had a bad night out with Asmo and Mammon. Finally in front of Asmo’s room, you made a few light knocks on the door before heading inside. 

“Mhmm, looking delicious like always, Y/N,” Asmo said while looking you up and down. You couldn’t help but blush a little; he always managed to fluster her in one way or another. He handed you a shot glass. “Here, take some shots while we wait for _that_ idiot.”

Looking around, MC noticed a certain someone was, indeed, missing. “Mammon’s late again, huh?” you asked, while cringing at the gross taste of Demonus. 

“I mean, what else is new?” Asmo rolled his eyes. Mammon is always late to the pregame, doing God knows what. “But I don’t mind having you all to myself, Y/N. I really must say, I love your outfit. And you’re wearing the earrings I got you!” Asmo brushed your hair back and tilted your head back to see your earrings better.

“Leave her alone, you annoying brat,” Mammon said, while bursting through Asmo’s door. 

Asmo scoffed. “Right, forgot the oaf was coming. Thanks for interrupting, you idiot.”

You interrupted Mammon before the bickering gets any worse. “What’s kept you, Mammon?”

“Tch, late-night photoshoot ended up ending later. Though, I don’t blame them, they probably wanted to spend time with me longer,” Mammon said confidently. 

“Oh gosh, let’s take shots before Mammon keeps on going,” Asmo said. 

\---

Your head was spinning in the DeviLyft as the city lights flew past you. Asmo definitely poured you way more alcohol than he said he did. But Mammon and Asmo looked like they were nearly sober–after your first night out with them, you quickly learned that you couldn’t go shot for shot with them unless you wanted a trip to the infirmary and an hour's scolding from Lucifer. Asmos face was lit up by his D.D.D, quickly scrolling through DevilGram posts about the party they were going to. Because of Mammon’s chronic tardiness, you guys were late to the party as always.

“No way, Astaroth is there too? Didn’t he star in that TSL movie that just came out recently?” Asmo said in slight surprise. “Mephistopheles wasn’t kidding when he said everyone was going to be there, huh…” 

You peeked over Asmo’s shoulder to see the posts he was scrolling through. Wow, _everyone_ really was there. You recognized nearly every famous face and personality in Devildom at the party, thanks to Levi’s encyclopedic knowledge of all things pop-culture. You almost wondered if you and the boys were even allowed to be there, until you realized you were sitting next to two of the most powerful people in Devildom. It was very easy to forget that about the demon brothers. 

“Woah, who’s he?” You half-jokingly said while pointing at a demon on Asmo’s screen. “He’s kinda cute, huh?” 

“Oh he’s a rookie model, just started this season. Window shopping, I see?” Asmo said, amused. 

“Wh-let me see,” Mammon pulled Asmo’s phone towards him. “He’s whatever, nothing like me if I’m going to be totally honest.” You giggled at him while Asmo rolled his eyes. 

Asmo stopped scrolling and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “No way, Mammon, look, Lamia is there too! Oh gosh, isn’t she the one you had that little fling with?”

“No! We collabed on a photoshoot only a few times, I swear. A-anyway, I stopped talking to her,” Mammon said, his ears slowly turning red, “so it doesn’t even matter.” Mammon’s eyes quickly darted toward you before turning away in a huff. 

“Whatever you say, Mammon. But I definitely don’t forget how you couldn’t shut up about her for a whole month,” Asmo said. “Oh shoot, Valac is there too? Damn, I ghosted him months ago…that’s gonna be awkward.”

You looked at the picture of Lamia on Asmo’s D.D.D. She was definitely pretty. And you definitely felt a pang of jealousy.

You and Mammon had an interesting relationship. Anyone can tell that Mammon fancied Y/N, hard. And, to be honest, you had a fondness for Mammon that surpassed those for the other brothers, though you loved all of them. And there was an unspoken acknowledgement of the tension between you and him. Like when you guys are “platonically” cuddling while watching TSL reruns, or chatting on your D.D.D.’s until the sun is nearly up. But, there was always a line that neither of you guys crossed. 

You swallowed your jealousy. After all, you and Mammon both had a past before meeting each other, and you guys weren’t even involved, so what reason is there to be jealous? At least, that’s what you tell yourself. 

\----

You took a step back to look at the massive mansion the party was hosted at before heading in. The party was the definition of lavish; human-world parties and even demon-world clubbing did not compare. Red, flashing lights strobed around the dark mansion as bass-bumping music thumped in your chest. Demons carrying bottles of booze were pouring drinks while other demons were dancing on nearly every elevated surface. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a group of demons who took god-knows-what substances passed out in a corner near the DJ booth. 

Walking into the party, Mammon and Asmo attracted a lot of attention. They were, after all, basically celebrities (surprisingly). Asmo flew from person to person and chit chatted, while Mammon was busy dodging loan collectors. You, being one of only two humans in Devildom, weren’t some wallflower either; you attracted curious glances and interested stares, and one cute demon even winked at you. 

“Yo, watch yourself there, pal,” Mammon snapped at said cute demon, who promptly averted his eyes.

“Mammon, hush. We don’t need you to make a scene like you always do,” Asmo said. “I honestly didn’t expect much for tonight, but I’m actually impressed! It’s way better than last year’s shitshow. Can’t wait to let loose~”

“Actually though. I think I can handle a few more drinks,” you said.

“You sure? It feels like every time you say that we end up carrying you back home,” Asmo smirked. “Hold on, I’ll fix us some drinks.”

As Asmo walked to the bar, Mammon turned to you. “So how’s the vibes so far? Definitely different from our usual clubbing, right?”

“Definitely. I can’t believe they have diamond-encrusted champagne bottles, like how extra is that?” You said. “I better not catch you trying to steal that, you hear?”

“Hey! I was _not_ thinking of doing that. Whatsoever. A-anyway, you should be more concerned with keeping an eye out, dummy. S’ Lotsa weirdos here.” 

“Weirdos like who? Like that poor demon you practically scared the living daylights out of?” You giggled.

“Yea, exactly. There’s tons of demons out here that’ll eat you up in a second, ya hear? I know your dumb ass will get yourself in trouble.” 

“You sure you’re not the one I should be looking out for?” You coyly said, stepping closer towards him. You definitely have some liquid courage flowing through you for you to be this brave. 

Mammon widened his eyes in surprise before leaning towards you. He’s definitely had some drinks himself too, since he didn’t stammer like he usually does.“Oi, watcha tryna say about me…” Mammon lowered his gaze at you. 

You looked him in the eyes teasingly while looking up at him. “Or, on a second thought, maybe I’ll go talk to that demon right now. I’m trying to have a fun night out, you know.”

“Yeah? You sure you wanna do that?” Mammon smirked and narrowed his eyes. He puts an arm around your waist. “What makes you think I’ll let you?”

Damn, you think, you should get him drunk more often. Maybe it’s because you’re tipsy, but confident Mammon was kind of hot. Unfortunately, your thoughts get interrupted by a shrill voice.

“Mammon, fancy seeing you here! It’s been a hot minute, you should’ve texted me that you were coming, silly,” Lamia said while strolling up towards you and Mammon. “You look good as always. Give me a hug, it’s been too long!”

“Oh, hey,” Mammon awkwardly swung an arm around Lamia. “W-wow, it’s, really, like, crazy seeing you here, huh.”

“I know right? Glad you made it tonight, we have _so much_ to catch up on, I mean when’s the last time we’ve _talked_?” Lamia said the last word with extra emphasis, hinting at that perhaps it wasn’t talking that they did last time they saw each other.

As Mammon stood there stammering and sputtering, you took a few seconds to register that Lamia hadn't shot you a glance since she made her way into the conversation. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that she literally made her way between you and Mammon, you would’ve been sure that she didn’t even notice you. Sharp annoyance slowly built up.

You cleared your throat. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met? I’m Y/N.”

“Oh, you’re that little human. Well look at you. How cute. Anyway Mammon, did you see me on the cover of the newest DQ magazine cover, didn’t the stylist do _such_ a good job…” Lamia barely looked at you before turning her full attention to Mammon, who shot you a helpless look.

Wow, fuck this, you thought. As much as you wanted to pour your drink on Lamia, you were here for a good time, and you spent all this time to look this good, you were _not_ going to deal with this bull. She can have Mammon, for all you care. Your vibes are not about to be ruined by one annoying demon. 

“Well I’ll leave you guys to it,” you quickly turned and walked away. Mammon tried to call out to you, but before he could get a word out Lamia quickly took up the empty space you left. 

\---

You walked to the bar where Asmo was chatting up the bartender. Without skipping a beat, Asmo noticed you and handed you a drink.

“Hey cutie, you look like you’re in a terrible mood. Still cute, though,” Asmo quickly added on.

“Ugh, don’t even call me cute anymore, Asmo,” You said while chugging down your drink.

“I mean, I can call you gorgeous, sexy, maybe some other things in bed too…but seriously, what’s up dear?”

“I met Lamia.”

Asmo chuckled. “Ah, Lamia. You know, I always appreciate a pretty face, but it’s quite unfortunate that someone as yummy as her has to open her mouth.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “Wow, Asmo, even you have people you don’t want to pull?”

“Hey, I take offense to that you know. Just because I like to mess around doesn’t mean I’ll do that with just anyone. You, on the other hand…” Asmo tilted your chin up and smirked.

You wave his hand away and slam your empty drink on the counter. “Enough with the chit-chat,” you grabbed Asmo’s hand. “We’re here for a good time, right? Let’s go dance.”

“No need to tell me twice, cutie.” 

\----

You’re smiling and sweating while dancing to the booming music of the DJ booth. Dancing with Asmo was always a blast–the demon has moves. You laughed as Asmo grabbed your hand and twirls you around. But it’s short lived; A tall, muscular demon wrapped an arm around Asmo’s waist, who was ever the eager “dance” partner. Asmo shot you a wink before letting your fingertips go and turning his attention on the tall demon. This ended up happening almost every time you danced with Asmo, so you just danced to the music with the crowd instead. 

You suppressd a shocked noise as a demon snaked his arm around your own waist. Before you turned to look, a tiny part of you hoped that it’s Mammon’s arm, but it turned out it’s actually that cute demon that winked at you before. _You know what,_ you thought, _I’m drunk, I’m having a good time, what the hell._

You leaned into his touch, and sensing that you’re into it, the demon put his arm around you. You danced with the demon without noticing that Mammon’s noticed you across the room. While Lamia’s mid-sentence, Mammon walked over to you with a ticked-off expression on his face. 

“Alright, back off.” Mammon pushed the demon off of you, budding horns growing on his head. “I said back off.” Mammon said with a threatening look, and the demon quickly walked away. 

“What the hell Mammon!” You angrily turned to him. “I was having a good time, you know!”

“A good time! Are you for real!” Mammon said incredulously. You noticed that you’re drawing some attention from the demons around you. _Crap,_ you thought _, Mammon’s about to cause a scene_.

You grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the crowd into the bathroom. You quickly locked the door behind you before you turned to Mammon. “Not cool, Mammon, you nearly caused a scene!”

“A scene? Did you see the way that guy was acting with you? What if he tried something funny!” Mammon growled. 

“Oh so you’re playing the knight in shining armor now? Funny, considering how you were practically _glued_ to Lamia the entire time we were here!” You said, frustrated.

“Wha–Lamia? What’s that got to do with anything?” Mammon said, slightly confused. “Anyway I was trying to get her off of me, alright. Wait, what, why are you the pissed-off one now?!” 

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing at Mammon’s dumbstruckedness. “Mammon, you are _so_ dumb.”

“Me? _You’re_ calling me dumb? You’re the biggest numbskull I know,” Mammon said while flicking your forehead. You flinched and rubbed your forehead while giggling.

As the conversation gets less heated and dies down, you can’t help but notice how cramped the bathroom actually is. In fact, it’s so small that you’re nearly chest to chest with Mammon. It seems like you’re not the only one who noticed, either.

“W–well, anyway, I’ll, I’ll do you a favor and call this even,” Mammon stammered while a flush crept up his neck. Judging by the way he’s flubbering, he’s definitely sober. You, however, were not.

“You will? What makes you think that I’ll be satisfied with that?” You said with a teasing glint in your eyes. You make a shy step forward, closing the already small gap between you and Mammon. Thank Lord Diavolo for that drink you slammed down earlier.

“W–woah, what, hold on, wait what makes you think _I’m_ the one who lost, hey–” Mammon’s breath hitched as your hand casually slides against his chest. “Wait a minute, what–”

“You know, some people might’ve thought you were, you know, a little jealous back there.” You said smugly as you drew patterns on his chest.

“Me, jealous, doesn’t even make sense,” Mammon muttered, lacking the usual bravado in his voice. His ears turned pink. 

“Oh? So you’re fine as long as I can handle myself? Maybe I’ll go back to that demon right now then–” You turned to open the door but Mammon grabbed your wrist before you can go anywhere, his other arm trapping you between him and the door. 

“I’m not letting you do that,” Mammon said while glowering, his eyes with a newfound glint.

“And how are you going to do that,” you said, tilting your chin up as if inviting a challenge from him. 

Tension is thick in the air as you and Mammon silently stared at each other. Mammon wet his lips while looking at yours. You leaned up to kiss him–a small, tentative peck. Mammon kissed you back, with more aggressiveness. You quickly learned to match his pace. 

He’s the one to open the kiss, tracing your mouth with his tongue and biting your lip. In your drunken haze, you thought, _he’s surprisingly really good at this, woah._ Your hands roamed across his chest, feeling his hard muscles under his shirt. This makes him more aggressive, prompting him to push his thigh between your legs and start kissing your neck. _Oh, fuck_. 

His hands started roaming too, moving from your waist to down your sides. He bit your earlobes and you groaned audibly, encouraging him to grab your ass. You pulled away from your kiss, taking shallow breaths. Mammon looked at you with half-lidded eyes. You put your arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss again. 

Mammon moved his hands to your hips again and grinded his thighs against your core, making you quietly moan. One hand left your hips and moved up your shirt, gently cupping your breast. The bathroom is filled with the sound of your heavy breathing. Mammon moved his other hand, unzipping your pants and toying with the edge of your underwear. As you move to deepen the kiss, Mammon dipped his hand below your pants and massaged your core. 

“Yo! I need to piss! Get the fuck out!” Someone loudly pounded against the bathroom door. The surprise noise made you and Mammon jump from each other, and Mammon knocked his head against the bathroom shelf. 

“Ow, fuck,” Mammon rubbed his head while looking at everywhere but you, and you stared a hole into the ground. As the pounding got louder and the demon more frustrated, you quickly zipped up your pants and opened the bathroom door. You grabbed Mammon’s wrist and left. 

“Oh, oh my bad, I didn’t–” Mammon shot the demon a glare that shut him up. It didn’t help you feel less embarrassed, though.

You quickly made your way towards the dancefloor, where you saw Asmo chilling by the bar.

“I’ve been wondering where you guys have been! I was looking for you!” Asmo said. You noticed that his clothes are messy and ruffled, but you don’t mention it. “Ugh, you know what, it doesn’t even matter. More shots!” Asmo fed you and Mammon ungodly amounts of alcohol and dragged you to the dance floor. 

\----

“Why is this big oaf so damn heavy?!” Asmo loudly complained as he tried to keep Mammon standing. He’s absolutely blacked out after tonight. 

“Just bear with me for a bit, Asmo, I’m almost done.” You looked through Mammon’s pockets before the DeviLyft gets here. You somehow pulled out a diamond-encrusted champagne bottle. 

“Dammit Mammon, you idiot,” Asmo muttered as he handed the bottle over to the bouncer. You and Asmo crammed Mammon into the DevilLyft with great difficulty, slumping into the carseat out of pure exhaustion. 

“Looks like he’s KO’ed,” you say, ruffling his hair. “Let’s hope that he doesn’t throw up this time.”

“I swear, if he throws up on my _designer_ bag–” Asmo paused to stare at your neck. “Hold up. Are those hickies?”

You quickly flushed red and moved to cover your neck. “Wh–what do you mean–”

“Y/N, if you wanted someone to do that to you, you could have simply asked me…how unfair,” Asmo pouted. “Now who was it?”

“Well, I mean it was just a random demon I was dancing with, you know how it gets…”

“How naughty of you. I’m surprised you have it in you. Next time, remember it’s polite to share.” 

\---

You collapsed onto your bed after removing your clothes and makeup. You were absolutely _exhausted_. It’s always a workout trying to prevent Mammon from throwing up on the carpet. Though it’s definitely a preferable alternative to being punished by Lucifer. 

Now that you’re home and sober, your mind started to wander. Specifically, towards that scene you made with Mammon in the bathroom. You can’t believe that actually happened. Now what’s going to happen between you and Mammon? Of course, anyone can tell that there was a palpable tension between you and him before this ordeal, but now you crossed a _boundary_ –how can you ever go back to normal with him? Mammon’s brother you’re closest to; he’s your first pact, after all. You would hate to ruin your current relationship with him, because it’s honestly so good. And what if the rest of the boys find out? It took so long to build up a bond with them, and now it might be ruined because of one drunk mistake? 

Yet on the other hand, he was _really_ good… 

You quickly shook your head to clear your thoughts. _Sleep. I need sleep. And water_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i got inspo for this fic while listening to my getting crunk playlist
> 
> I've always had a headcanon that asmo, yn and mammon are the party trio of the House.
> 
> also, always wanted to write about confident!mc. i figured yn would have to be a bad bihh to party with asmo and mammon of all people.


End file.
